<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes We Jump And Fall. by Cor321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583943">Sometimes We Jump And Fall.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321'>Cor321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jace just can't seem to beat it, Jimon plays Crash Bandicoot on PS4, M/M, Self indulgent crack fic, Simon is great at it... of course, a sprinkle of smut at the end... and by sprinkle I mean it is implied, it is only rated t because of some expletives by Jace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon was so excited to play the new remastered version of Crash Bandicoot, and it didn't take long for Jace to wonder what all the hype was about and try and play himself. </p><p>or</p><p>Simon is great at the game and Jace is jealous because he is absolute shit at it, and tries for way too long to beat a certain level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes We Jump And Fall.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you ask, yes this is based on my personal experience with this god forsaken game.</p><p>Also yes, I think that the title is clever because it makes it seem like not as much of a crack fic than it is.</p><p>PS. This was not beta read at all. I hope you can all deal with my excessive use of commas my betas usually take out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had started a few months back, when Jace’s boyfriend Simon was telling him about a new video game he got. “Jace, this is crazy. They remade the original version of Crash Bandicoot  from when I was a kid! And don’t get me wrong I enjoy the games they’ve come out with for the PS4 right now, but the idea of bringing that piece of my childhood back just makes me so happy. Jace, the nostalgia is top notch!” Simon was so happy and enthralled, Jace didn’t have it in him to point out that he had no idea what he was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next month or so Jace definitely figured out what Simon was on about, because the vampire played that game any free moment he got (which wasn’t many since he was such a prominent member of the downworld council). But when they would hang out on days off, Simon would inevitably turn on his PS4 and start playing. And Jace wouldn’t say he had a competency kink per say, but Simon was just so good at this game. And the little way his forehead would furrow when he was concentrating on an especially hard level made his stomach do somersaults. Now Jace wasn’t one to brag or anything, well let’s face it he was exactly the kind of person to brag, but he figured if Simon was so good at it surely he had to be able to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That brought them to this past week when Jace asked Simon if it was possible for more than one person to play, the smile on Simon’s face made Jace even more glad that he asked. Simon set up the system so that Jace would be able to save his own profile without disturbing Simon’s progress. Jace grabbed the controller and tried the first level. To be fair though, Jace hadn’t played video growing up and rarely joined Simon, so it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit more difficult than expected. Simon was ever so patient with him though, wrapping his arms around him from where he was standing behind the couch and showing him which buttons did what. And maybe he was paying more attention to the heat of the body against his back and the breath that ghosted his neck then the actual tutorial Simon had given him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even without the no doubt </span>
  <em>
    <span>expert</span>
  </em>
  <span> tutorial Simon had given him, he did eventually get a grasp of how to play the game and the general concept. Just because he grasped the concept didn’t mean he was any good at the game though, it took him forever to pass some of the levels and he was so much of a perfectionist he often took unnecessarily long trying to get all of the boxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That took them to the present. See, Simon had beat the whole first story of the game, and was now going back and beating the levels *again* so that he could get keys and gems. With renewed determination from watching Simon kick ass, Jace decided to sit down and play. And he thought he was doing okay at first, usually it took him a bit to get used to the levels and their maps, but the specific level he was on was just not having it. Simon sat beside him, enjoying a nice glass of </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span> while he tried his best to beat this level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fuck sakes.” Jace said, aggravated, “I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal angel blood</span>
  </em>
  <span> in me. How am I so bad at this game?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay babe,” Simon replied, “you can’t be good at everything.” And the thing was, Jace new Simon didn’t mean anything malicious by it, he was just genuinely trying to get him to feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace put the remote down for a moment and looked at Simon, “But that’s the thing -- I am good at everything I do without having to try. Why is this so different?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to give it a try?” Simon asked, his hand outstretched in case Jace were to take him up on the offer. “You’ve been trying to pass this level for like 25 minutes already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve gotta do this myself.” Jace replied. He had luckily picked up all 3 of the coco girls and just reached the bonus round, a place where you could die as much as you want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace spent another 15 minutes trying to beat the bonus, a stage that should have only taken him 90 seconds top to complete. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to finish it at this point, his pride was on the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, I finally finished the bonus round and now I have 1 life so I can only die once before I finish.” He exclaimed, “I can do this” he mumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amount of expletives he let out when he fell twice in a row jumping to those stupid landings would not be safe if there were kids around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Game Over.” The mask on the screen said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you maybe want to take a break?” Simon said, softly, a smile still on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to finish this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he tried, again-- and again and again. And after the fourth time he had hit the game over in a 10 minute period, he exhaled and dropped his head on the back of the couch and laughed. All he could do was laugh. “This is ridiculous,” Jace said, “I have to laugh because I am so invested in finishing this stupid level.” Simon laughed nervously along with him, either thankful that he’s not throwing the remote across the room or worried that he had finally gone crazy from this game. Thinking about it, Jace figured it was probably the second option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go get ready for bed.” Simon said, getting up and dropping a kiss on his head. “When you are done with this level, whether you beat it or not, I will be waiting for you,” He walked a few feet before continuing, “naked.” The damn man even had the nerve to wink at him at the same time before exiting the room, leaving Jace frustrated in more than one way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace tried once more to try and beat the damn level, and told himself, only one more try after that. He did this for another 10 minutes before he threw the remote to the other side of the couch and thought to himself, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I trying to beat this when my boyfriend is waiting for me in bed, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>naked</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> That changed his view, he figured he could try again another day, because that level would definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>get the best of him, but he definitely had better things to do. So he turned off the system and tv, made sure the door was locked and all the lights were off before he finally made his way to the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got there Simon was reading a book he had borrowed from Magnus, and he looked up with a smile when he heard Jace walk in. “You beat the level?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace groaned, as he took off his t-shirt and shorts, climbing in bed next to Simon. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to make you feel better?” Simon asked, an eyebrow cocked as he started to kiss down Jace’s neck and chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God yes.” Jace moaned. Yeah, this was much better.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also before you ask, no I still haven't beaten the level when posting this. I shall update this note when I do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>